Arid Prairie Zone
The is an area located on the Mobian continent of Tralius, in the southeastern area of it. In Purple Paw Continuity, it neighbors the canonical Red Outback Zone, which is located near the center of Tralius, somewhat to the north. History Geology The Arid Prairie Zone is a large, somewhat flat zone primarily consisting of short to tall grasses and shrubs, with some trees dotted here and there. Small lakes can also be found around the Zone, as well as some small ravines and mesas. Notable Areas Dusty Gulch/Dusty Village Located in the northwestern area of the Arid Prairie Zone, it is a large and somewhat shallow, U-shaped valley (a gulch) that runs from the northern border of the Arid Prairie Zone to the southeastern border. A river runs through the gulch; it begins at Lake Fortuna, which sits at the northern end of the Gulch, passes through the Wild Woodland Zone, and eventually reaches the southeastern coastline of Tralius. A medium-sized village sits within the gulch itself, near the edge of Lake Fortuna's river. Arid Prairie Egg Base A large base located in the southwestern area of the Arid Prairie Zone. It is owned by the Eggman Empire, and serves as one of the bases for the Tralius Egg Army. This base is maintained by sub-boss Dominik the Devil, who answers directly to Tralius Egg Boss Maw the Thylacine. A mine owned by the Eggman Empire is located somewhat close to the base; here, Dominik and his regiment of Egg Soldiers, as well as Burrobots and Excavators, mine for valuable materials. Redstone Desert A medium-sized desert located roughly in the middle of the Arid Prairie Zone. It is named for the large, rust-colored mesas that dot its landscape. It is the driest part of the Arid Prairie Zone. A small village located at the northeastern border of the desert was attacked by Fracture the Badnik and his Horde, forcing its residents to flee; among these was Marley the Bilby, now a member of the Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters. Lake Fortuna A decently-sized lake located near the northern border of the Arid Prairie Zone, it sits at the northern end of the Dusty Gulch. A river runs from Lake Fortuna; it travels all throughout the Gulch, and eventually reaches the southeastern coastline of Tralius. Lake Fortuna's river passes through the Wild Woodland Zone as well, where it branches with other rivers. Flora and Fauna Flora Despite its name suggesting that little can survive here, the Arid Prairie Zone is a surprisingly fertile and variable landscape; while most of the flora consists of short grasses and shrubs, medium-sized trees can be found here as well. There are a good number of fruit-bearing bushes as well. Fauna Notable Residents Dusty Gulch/Dusty Village Feel free to add residents here. *'Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters' - They actually reside within Dusthaven, a decently-sized, naturally formed cave within the gulch walls. They remodeled it into their "home away from home". Redstone Desert Feel free to add residents here. *'Marley the Bilby' - A former resident of a small village located at the outskirts of the desert; her home was destroyed by Fracture and his Badnik Horde. Lake Fortuna Feel free to add residents here. *'Steele the Devingo' - A Dingo/Tasmanian Devil hybrid and a member of The Silver Huntsmen, and a part of its inner circle. He is the brother of Tralius Sub-boss Dominik the Devil. Arid Prairie Egg Base Please ask before adding fan characters here; also, they must be members of the Tralius Egg Army, and they must also serve under Dominik the Devil. *'Dominik the Devil' - The Sub-boss who maintains this Egg Base, he is directly below Tralius Egg Boss Maw the Thylacine in terms of rank. Like all Egg Army members, Dominik has undergone Cyberization, resulting in a Cybernetic tail and lower jaw. *'Milabena Roo' - An Egg Soldier, as well as a capable mechanic. Like all Egg Army members, Milabena has undergone Cyberization, resulting in Cybernetic lower legs that vastly enhance her already formidable jumps and kicks. *'Jayce the Cockatoo' - An Egg Soldier, as well as an Egg Jet pilot. Like all Egg Army members, Jayce has undergone Cyberization, resulting in Cybernetic augmentations to his larynx and vocal cords that allow for destructive sonic screams. *'Fracture the Badnik' - A Super Badnik who serves as horde commander and foreman of the Badniks stationed at the Arid Prairie Mineshaft. He has the template of a Mobian mole, with some Excadrill features. Category:Locations on Mobius Category:Locations Category:Locations on Tralius